The PowerRuff Boys
by BlueJays-97
Summary: The PPG are bored, and Blossom comes up with an idea to make counterparts of the RRB. When they meet, 6 girls, 6 boys, drama will ensue. At first they're six years old. Romance doesn't come till later.;
1. Blossoms Idea

_Hi everybody, hope you like it!_

* * *

"Blossom, I'm bored." Bubbles said as she stopped coloring. "I'm am too." She replied closing her book, everything in Townsville was just so boring since the last time the Rowdyruff boys went on a rampage. They were all in their room, Blossom was on the bed, Bubbles the floor, and Buttercup over in her beanbag in the corner. "Buttercup, did you hear us?" Blossom said, "Buttercuuup?... BUTTERCUP!!!!!" Blossom yelled pulling out her sister's green iPod.

"WHAT?! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SONG!" Buttercup yelled back.

"We're bored." Bubbles filled in.

"So?"

"Soooooo, I've been thinking about something?" Blossom said looking at her sister, with a serious stare.

"What is it?"Buttercup sighed, she knew they wanted to do something she didn't want to.

"Okay," Blossom said, now excited, "remember the last time the Rowdyruff's went on a rampage?" They both nodded. "Well, what if we made counterparts of them to help us save the city of Townsville. Because you know the Powerpunks and the Rowdyruffs are too much if they join forces." Blossom explained more excited than before.

Bubbles and Buttercup were still staring at their sister, wide-eyed, until after about a minute when the information sunk in and they grinned.

"I like that idea!" they both said in unison, now as excited as their red-headed sister. The girls raced downstairs to the lab to tell the professor of their idea.

"Hmmmm… I don't think it's a bad idea." The professor said still thinking, "I suppose we can try." He concluded. "YAAAAAAY!!!!" the girls screamed. The professor got the pot and started pouring in the basic liquids, while the girls were thinking what to put in it.

"How about dirt?" Bubbles suggested.

"No, how about some red tools?" Blossom said, and flew off into the garage. A moment later she was back in the basement with a lot of red tools and put it into the pot.

"And some bugs!" Buttercup yelled, and flew away to get some green bugs before the girls could protest. She came back with a handful of green crunchy bugs, and put them into the pots. Blossom and Bubbles wrinkled their noses.

"Oh oh. I know. A slice of blueberry pie!" Bubbles jumped up excitedly and went upstairs to get the slice while Blossom and Buttercup were giving each other confused faces. When Bubbles came back, she had a slice of blueberry pie in her hands and she dropped it into the pot.

"_Blueberry pie_?" The girls said in unison, they were very confused.

"Yeah. That way he can be sweet, but tough because of the crust." Bubbles smiled, she was happy for herself thinking of it. Her sisters just shrugged.

"Alright girls, I'm going to put in the Chemical X now." The professor grabbed the bottle with black liquid and poured it into the pot.

_**BOOM**_

A big explosion happened, and they were all on the floor. Just then, three boyish figures was silhouetted from the smoke.

"Would you like some help?" The three boys said in a kind sweet way. The girls grabbed their hands and the boys helped them off the ground.

* * *

_How was it? Good? Bad? Funny? Sad? Please press the green button and review. Oh, and give me some suggestions for names of the boys, i want to know what my fans want, and the best ones i will use. Alright, review._


	2. Meet the Boys

_Helloooooo readers!!!!! I'd like to say thanks to all who reviewed for your sugestions and support._

_TwilightForever87_

_immortal starscream_

_nicktoons83_

_cathyrulze3000_

_Dinosaurs R Dead_

_PinkBlossomRedBerserk_

_Littlepunkprincess_

_and finally Sailor Moon Girl who gave me the names to use: Brad, Bryant, and Bruce! Congratulations! I'll let you all figure out which is which._

_O! And at first it's Brick's POV then Blossoms POV and then Bricks POV again._

_Okay, ENJOY!!!!_

* * *

"AAAHHHH" I screamed while throwing my comic book at the wall for reading it three times in a row. My red eyes are blazing, I'm extremely pissed today. "Why does this stupid city have to be so stupid boring!" I whined, it's been like this for about a week, since the last time those powderpuff girls kicked our butts. _Ugh! That stupid pink-eyed freak! I'm not going to be beaten by some stupid girl._ I thought, well, back then anyway, now I … nevermind. Anyway, I was still glaring at the wall, my eyes glowing bright with rage at that stupid red-headed girl. I was going to get pay back for what she did before. All the while I'm thinking this, I'm forming a plan in my mind that at first is hazy, but becomes clear eventually. It makes sense even though I don't like it, _call the Powerpunk girls for help to defeat those stupid powderpuffs_. If I do this my pride will be shot, but it can't be helped, I want to see that stupid pink-eyed jerk in pain, and do anything to get it.

I head downstairs to get the phone and pass Butch and Boomer playing some video game on the Wii, it looked like Super Smash Bros.

"Hey Brick, come join us so I can kick your butt like Boomer!" Butch yelled as he was still playing. Butch had Ganondorf and Boomer had Pikachu, Boomer tried to thunderbolt him, but Butch moved away and did one of his super-charged purple-energy punches, immediately sending Pikachu flying.

"Hey! Why you do that!?" Boomer whined, while Butch laughed at our little brother.

"Why'd you pick Pikachu then?!" Butch said in between breaths.

"Because Pikachu's cute."

Butch stopped laughing when he said this, "I can't believe you're my brother." He grumbled, and resumed the game.

I headed into the kitchen and retrieved the phone and dialed their number.

"Who is this?! What do you want?!" Berserk snapped into the phone, you could just tell she was pissed.

"Yeah, Berserk this is Brick."

"Oh, what do you want Brickie boy?" Her voice lowered but still had that pissed off tone in it.

"I need to ask you a favor."

She perked up, "A favor you say? Hmmmm…" I could tell that I would regret this.

I sighed, "Yeah, I need you to help us defeat the powerpuff girls?"

"Why, the big and strong rowdyruff boys need help from three little girls?" She was mocking me now.

"Yes, now will you help or not?" I snapped, she was making pissed.

"Fine. Fine. But what's in it for us?" I should of expected this.

"Ummm…"

"How about we take credit for defeating those girls, and you just get the satisfying fact that you helped beat them up?"

"No way!"

"Fine then, we won't help you."

"Wait, Wait. Fine. I agree to your demands." I agreed, but it was reluctant, but as long as that pink freak was crimpled in pain I didn't care.

"Okay, nice doing business with you." And she hung up just like that.

After putting the phone back on the hook, I turn around and see both my brothers staring at me from the entrance to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Boomer asked innocently. I love my little brother, but sometimes he can be so naïve.

"We're going on a trip through town." I said with a smirk. They seemed to get what I meant and we flew off to destroy Townsville.

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep _The hotline started ringing and set down my book and went to get it.

"Hello, Mayor what's wrong?"

"Blossom, Blossom!" The Mayor panicked, "I can't open my pickle jar!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "And the Rowdyruff Boys are destroying Townsville, go get them!"

"Yes, Mayor we're on it." I hung up and spun around. Three colorful eyes look up at me and I grin.

"Brad, Brynt, Bruce."

"Yes?" My three brothers said in unison, they were so cute!

"I have a little mission for you."

* * *

We were having a blast destroying Townsville, this was exactly what I needed. And to make it better I saw a blue, green, pink light coming towards us. _Perfect_, I thought. When it came closer I noticed the color was a little off, sort of _darker_ than before.

I waited a moment with my brothers for them to show up, the Powerpunks were waiting for our signal. But when they got here I got something totally unexpected. Three boys our age float right in front of us, and they look like us. The green one looked like Butch, except his hair was smoothed out and he had eyes that were the same shade of green as grasshoppers. He wore a green jersey and black jeans, with white sneakers that had green stripes. The blue one looked like Boomer except his hair was smooth and wavy, plus his bangs were a little shorter. He also had sky blue eyes and blue braces (_a defect to putting in blueberry pie_). He wore a blue T-shirt with a panda on it and black jeans with white sneakers that had blue stripes.

I looked at the red one and gawked, he looked like me! With his red-orange eyes and ponytail (that was smoother and shorter) coming out of the back hole in his baseball cap. Instead of backwards, his cap was forwards and had headphones on it! I was so jealous! He wore a red hoody and a white T-shirt under it with black jeans and white sneakers and red stripes. Suddenly the boys spoke up.

"I'm Bruce!" said the green one.

"I'm Bryant!" said the blue one.

"And I'm Brad!" said the red one.

"And we're the PowerRuff Boys!" they all said.

What was going on?!


	3. Berserk's Feelings

I sat there in the bushes with my sisters, just waiting for those powerpuff girls to show their ugly faces.

"Why are we even here?" Brat complained in a whisper, "I mean I had the whole day planned out, do my hair, pick my outfit, go to the mall and pamper myself!" she said still whispering, "And now I had to cancel all that so I could help defeat those powerpuff girls that I don't give a damn about! That's crazy, Berserk!"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Brat, plus we get the credit for defeated them powerpuff girls even if we don't do anything." I explained.

"I don't give a damn about no title, I give a damn about going to the spa." She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes again, "Brute, what do you think?"

"I think that the powerpuff girls should get her soon before I punch Butch in his face." She was very excited and was grinning expectantly at the sky.

I sighed, and just then a blue, green and red light came towards us, I smiled but then realized something, _"Red?!"_ I thought. Wasn't she pink, immediately I knew these were not the powerpuff girls, they were someone else. I was surprised Brick didn't notice, he probably just shrugged it off since he wasn't bored like I was. When three boys popped in front of the rowdyruffs, everyone gawked, except me because I figured something like this would happen. But I was still amazed by how similar all the boys looked, but what really got my attention was the cute red one in the middle. He may have kind of looked like Brick but, his eyes were softer than our red ones, even with his glare directed at the boys in front of them. Then they started talking.

"I'm Bruce." said the green one.

"I'm Bryant" said the blue one.

"and I'm Brad." said the hot red one. Brad, what a smart name, and the way he said it, his voice was smooth and confident. I could have swooned if I wanted to.

"And we're the PowerRuff Boys!" they all said. They stared at each other for a while I stared at Brad's long hair, and reddish-orange eyes. And after a about thirty seconds of staring the powerpuff girls showed up.

"Hey guys." Blossom to the boys. Immediately I wanted to punch her in the face. How dare she know them before I did and knowing her she probably felt the same way I did now.

"Hey sis." said the boys.

_Sis!?_, I thought. They' re all related. I slightly felt relief but my curiosity came forward. _How did this happen? When did this happen?_ I wondered, but my curiosity was soon replaced with rage as realized that Blossom would live with him, and would hug him and kiss him, because they were family. I was oblivious to the fight in front of us until Brick called us out.

"Berserk, Brute, Brat HELP!!!" he shouted. Brat and Brute immediately came out and got into their fight while I floated out but didn't join.

"Berserk what are you?!" Brick growled at me. I didn't answer as the fight continued. Brick eventually ignored me and to his problem at hand, now focusing at the two bodies coming at him. Brick was shooting laser beam out of his eyes and soon one made its mark. It hit Brad right in the eye, and he fell screaming in excruciating pain. Once he hit the ground Brad was knocked out from the pain, and I felt rage and anger towards Brick and before anyone could register what had happened, I acted.

"BRIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!" I screamed as lunged at him with my fist high up in the air. It connected with his jaw and he was sent spiraling down into the earth, forming a ten foot deep crater, Brick was immediately knocked out. I flew away and soon my sister's followed giving me curious glances, but smart enough to know not to bother me. I glanced back one more time to see two boys being flew towards their homes going in different ways. I sighed, wondering if Brad would ever like me.

* * *

_OOOOOOO. Now we know how Berserk feels. HeHe. O and i not good wiht fight scenes :P Review on what you think. Next chapter: Time Warp. And you'll learn more about the boys in the next chapter._


	4. Time Warp

_Review like always. O, and there all 14._

* * *

I was just coming home from my orthodontist appointment, and again he said that these braces will probably never come off because they're a part of my DNA. I sighed, I mean I liked my braces, but it would be weird to have them as an adult. I was flying over Townsville when I spotted my favorite bakery, so I decided to drop by and get me a blueberry pie, I had some money left. When I entered I inhaled smell of baked goods and exhaled with a happy sigh.

I walked over to the counter, "Hey Bryant. So, the usual, blueberry pie?" asked Larry, the middle-aged the owner, we are good buddies, and he knows me all too well.

"You know me all too well Larry." I chuckled, "Yeah blueberry pie."

"Alrighty." He went to the back to fetch the blueberry pie he sets out for me while I sat down in a seat and waited. He came back a few minutes later, holding a pie in his hands. I licked my lips.

"Thanks Larry, here, ten bucks." I handed out the bill but he denied it.

"Bryant you should know me by now, for coming here regularly this one's for free." He said, "but just this one time." He whispered and winked at me. I chuckled, took the pie, and slapped five dollars on the counter.

"And Larry you should know me by now." I winked, "keep the change." This time it was his turn to chuckle as I left the store.

I was close to home now as I started to think about how I got my braces in the first place. It started by the professor explaining to me what we were made of.

_I was listening to the professor go on about how we were made. _

"_And then Bubbles put in a slice of blueberry pie to make you, Bryant." He explained_

"_Oh! So that's why I like blueberry pie so much?" _

"_Yes." _

"_So then, how did I get my braces?" I asked_

"_Well, after you were born I did some research and found out that Bubbles accidentally scraped off part of the tin with her knife, causing you to have braces."_

"_Oh. Well, alrighty thanks dad." And I ran upstairs to go play_

I was home now, and I opened the door to see the professor and blossom sitting on the couch in the living room. Blossom was reading for summer reading and the professor was reading the paper.

"Good morning dad, Blossom. Or should I say good afternoon since its noon." I smiled.

They looked up, smiled at me, said hi, and went back to reading. I dropped the pie off in the kitchen and went upstairs, at the top I made a left to the girls' side of the hallway. I knocked on Bubbles' door. She opened it a few seconds later, a smock on, and her hand had a paintbrush in it.

"Hey Bryant." She smiled one of those adorable smiles that we have.

"Hey Bubbles. I bought some pie so don't eat all of it like you do."

"Hey, I usually pay you back."

"Usually the key word in that sentence." I smirked and she rolled her eyes. "So, what'cha painting?"

"Oh, nothing really, just some lilies." She told me, Bubbles liked to paint ever since forever. Me, I'm more of a person to draw instead, and take photographs. Not really painting.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your painting. Oh, wait, you want to go to the mall later?"

"Yeah! Sure, wait, just us or Brat and Boomer too?"

"Yeah, all of us, Brat, Boomer, you, me."

"Okay." She closed the door and walked down the hallway, towards the boys' side. I wasn't even going to knock on Bruce's door since I knew he wasn't up, that's why I didn't knock on Buttercup's door too. I knocked on Brad's door, knowing he was up. He answered a few seconds later, he wasn't wearing anything special, red shirt, blue jeans, hair down. He smiled at me.

"Hey Bryant." His reddish-orange eyes looked at me straight in the eyes behind his glasses. Those glasses, I still remember how Brad got those glasses, even if it was eight years ago.

_Brad was on the lab table, still unconscious. We were all worried about our family member since he took that laser right in the eye. I sighed, Bubbles was still crying and I was close to crying myself. Bruce and I were on opposite sides, waiting for him to wake up._

"_Bruce, what do you think his eyes will be like when he wakes up?" I asked looking up at my brother, tears streaked down my face, I was crying and I didn't even notice. _

"_I don't know Bryant. I just don't know." We were both quiet after that. _

_About ten minutes later, Brad started to stir; he fluttered his eyes open and looked around._

"_Where am I? Why is everything all blurry, I can barely see a thing." He stated squinting._

"_Brad, you're awake? Guys, Brad's awake!" I waved them over, and as they ran I couldn't help but smile at my brother. Everyone was talking at the same time, but he could only tell who was talking by hair I noticed. Blossom and the professor seemed to notice this too when he often mistook me for Bubbles, and Bruce for Buttercup and vice versa. The professor shooed us away, as he was about to test Brads' eyes. _

"_Brad, how many fingers am I holding up?" the professor asked and put up two fingers._

"_Uummmm. Five?" he guessed._

"_Hmmm. If you got it that wrong then you may need glasses. You should be lucky that that attack didn't take your eyes out, or do something worse." Brad nodded, understanding._

_A series of events followed in the next few days. The professor took Brad to an eye doctor, where he said that Brad definitely needed glasses. The professor worked for a few days with the eye doctor helping make the glasses and putting in doses of chemical X. Once the glasses were finished, a week since Brad woke up, he put them on. They were thin which made him look really smart, and had a red metal rim around the lenses._

"_I can see again!" Brad exclaimed very excited, after mixing things up and bumping into things, this was a relief to him, "Everything is perfectly clear! Thank you very much professor." Brad gave him a big hug._

"_It's the least I could do, son." That was their very first father, son moment._

"Hey Brad." I smiled, "So, you working on something?" I asked.

"Yeah, summer reading."

"Didn't you already finish that?"

"Yeah, but this is extra credit."

It was only the beginning of July, wow! I was almost done my first book, we needed three.

"Alright, well, go finish your extra credit then!" I gave him a thumbs up and smiled at him. Brad waved and closed the door. I proceeded to my cell phone to call Brat.

"Yo, Brat."

"What Bryant?" she replied.

"You remember the plan right?"

"Of course I remember the plan! You get Bubbles to come?"

"Yeah. So you just need to call Boomer. When he says yes, call my cell phone, let it ring once then hang up okay?"

"Okay, I got it."

She hung up and I waited. Five minutes later my cell phone rang and stopped after one ring. I smiled devilishly. _Everything's going according to plan_, I thought. I went out of my room into the hall and called Bubbles.

"Hey! Bubbles you ready to go!?" I shouted.

"Yeah!" she met me at the steps, "So, we meeting at our usual place?"

"Yeah." Our usual place was a smoothie store in the food court.

"Alright." She said and we told the professor our goodbyes, and we flew to the mall. _Everything's going according to plan_, I thought again.

* * *

_Bryant's smarter than u think huh? How was my cliffy? plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review if u love/like my story._


	5. The Set Up

_I am so so so so so so so so so SO sorry for this late chapter! With all the schoolwork and extra activities i couldn't find time to make it. So i slacked off on my responsibilities to get this done for you all. :D I hope this is reall good enough. O and i like to read the stories of my reviewers so don't be surprised when my name comes up on your reviewer list. Plus, one more thing, i have a problem with Bryant and Brat. I don't know if thye should get together i mean ive grown fond of Bryant and i hate to see him hurt bye Brat. Anyway tell me what you, i mean it is about what you guys want. :D Review as always and this is still Bryant's POV. _

* * *

We had just met up with Brat and Boomer and already paid for our smoothies. This was all possible thanks to a truce we all made earlier, all of us blondes quickly became friends while everyone else lingered around, wary of each other. We didn't mind of course, cause we would always be a group. Anyway, Brat was talking about herself and her girl problems.

"And then that little slut was like 'Uh-huh' and I was like 'nu-uh' and she was like 'uh-huh' and I was like 'nu-uh' . . ." Bubbles was listening intently to what Brat was saying and Boomer had immediately gotten out his iPod when she started talking. I was listening but then I started to ignore her and let my mind wander. _When will she stop talking and get on with the plan already_, I thought. I sighed exasperatedly and Brat got the hint.

"Well guys I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." I waited a few seconds before I spoke.

"Yeah, I have to go too." I left, turned around the corner and sat where Brat was sitting on the bench.

"So what do we do again?" she asked.

"It's simple. We hide in those bushes over there and see what they do."

"Okay, but remember I'm only doing this because I owed you twenty dollars."

"I know, I know."

We headed over to the bushes without the two seeing us. I was glad that those two were a little dense, otherwise they probably would have noticed Brat's pigtails since the ends were dyed dark blue.

Boomer started to say something, "I wonder what's taking them so long "he asked Bubbles.

"I don't know, maybe they got sidetracked at a store or something." Bubbles was a little nervous being with Boomer by herself and so was he from what I could tell. There was an awkward silence between them but Boomer finally started to talk.

"Hey, Bubbles I-" he was cut off by _Love Game_ by _Lady Gaga_, which was Brat's ringtone.

"Brat you ruined it Boomer was about to say something!" I was annoyed at her for obvious reasons.

"Well SOOOOOOORRY! How was I supposed to know that my cell phone would ring!"

"That is SO like you BRAT!"

"Ummm, Brat maybe you should answer that." Bubbles said in a low voice. We looked at her, surprised that she and Boomer were looking at us. Brat finally decided to answer her phone.

"Hello?" she greeted in a sweet voice.

"Oh, Brute it's you." Her voice turned hard and deadpan, "What do you want?" pause

"How should I know where Berserk is?" another pause

"Check the puffs house or something cause she isn't here and damn right you're not coming here looking for her!" pause again

"JUST CHECK THEIR HOUSE, GAWD!!!" Brat hung up.

"So, Brute can't find Berserk?" Boomer asked smirking.

"Yeah, but we all know where she is, right?" she smiled her mischievous smile. We all nodded knowing what she meant. We all figured out that Berserk liked Brad a few years ago, even though she did hide it well. Everyone else were either too dense to notice, or never paid attention to it. I soon remembered the plan and winked at Brat, the signal to start plan B. We both moved to our counterparts, guiding them with our hands on their shoulders. They shot nervous glances around, wondering what we were doing since we brought them so close and they started blushing. Then, silently, without warning, I kicked Boomer causing him to lurch forward and kiss Bubbles. We knew what would happen next, Brat and I held their heads in place and kept them there through all the muffled screams of detest and shaking of the heads. Finally, after about a minute they stopped struggling and succumbed to the kiss. Brat and I let go and took a sigh of relief.

"Finally." I sighed again.

"Yeah" she replied.

We headed back to our tables to finish our smoothies. We did silently, watching the two kiss, and after about another minute it got boring and we started chatting about random stuff. After about two minutes, they both came back, beet red from what just happened. Everything was a blur from yells, to smacks, to thank you's. A very confusing part of my day to say the least. It was interrupted when Bubbles's cell rang. _Pocketful of Sunshine_ was playing on her phone and she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Blossom! What's up?"

"Huh? Everybody's over there?"

"You don't know why?"

"Well, I don't either."

"Okay, bye Blossom!" She hung up and said, "I think our siblings are having a party." She giggled.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"Well, Bubbles and I are going on our first date, right Bubbles?"

"Mmmhmm." She nodded, and they got up arm in arm, and left.

"Hey, wait up guys." We whined as we tried to catch up to the already running couple.

* * *

_next chapter: Berserk's Confession_


	6. Berserk's Confession

_hey guys!!! this the latest chapter of prb and id like to thank all of you who reviewed! um my goal for this chapter is to get at leats four reviwes so dont let me down. I wont stop wirting its just that thats my goal. So yeah enjoy!! Berserk POV then Brad POV_

_just to let u guys kno i dont own ppg ppnk or rrb i own stroy and prb_

* * *

Brute was still sleeping (which wasn't unusual for her since it was only 1 o'clock) and I prepared myself for what was to come. I knew today was gonna be a big day so I would prepare for it. It's been eight years since I started liking Brad (I was definitely not telling him that) and today was the day he would find out. I had put my ribbons down a few years ago when I figured out that they made me look too standoffish. Instead they now flowed down with my hair but they were still crinkly which gave my look a little edge. But today I was going to do something different with my hair. I looked at my very long amber hair in the mirror and I figured out what to do immediately once I saw myself. I looked through my drawers and after some rummaging, I found what I wanted. A red head band with red ribbons on the ends that went down the length of my hair, and were clearly smoothed out. I put it on and I looked cuter already, even with the spiky ends of my hair! But the last thing for me to do was to bring down the ends of my bangs (which I currently didn't have out) and cut it so that it went o my shoulders. It was hard, I admit it, but once I did I instantly looked really cute since my hair was naturally wavy. Well that took all of about ten minutes, I thought. I didn't bother with make up or anything since I knew Brad liked the natural look. I stepped back from the mirror and looked at myself. I look really sweet and innocent, I thought. Then I smirked at the irony. I was wearing a red plaid blouse and a black plaid skirt that was a few inches above my knee, and finally some black Mary Janes , my classic look. I smiled when I took one last look at myself while heading out the door and thought, I hope Brad likes this new look, as I closed the door.

I left out of our house in the suburbs, we only lived there because our father and mother adopted us. He was at work since he was an architect, and our mom was at work too, she was a home designer. We all love our parents dearly since they're the only ones who really love us. But that's beside the point, I decided to walk instead of fly since it would mess up my hair. Plus, they only lived in Pokey Oaks, and that was only a few blocks from our house. I passed a playground with kids in it, I sighed wishing that I could be as happy as them today. I still could but it would all depend on one boy's answer…

* * *

I arrived at their house, my heart beating a mile a minute. I hesitated in ringing the doorbell, nervous if I was ready for this. I took a deep breath and in one swift movement pressed the doorbell. I waited a few seconds just hoping Brad was opening the door to save an explanation, and thanks to my luck…Blossom opened the door.

"Berserk? What are you doing here, and you did something new to your hair?" she asked. Blossom was alright, but she was one of those people that wanted information, so was I, but at that moment I didn't want to explain.

"Well, yes, I did do something new with my and…I would like to see Brad?" I mumbled the last part low enough so a regular person couldn't hear it, but since she had powers, she did.

"Brad, why?"

"Well, I need to ask him something and this question would be better asked in person." I said shyly, Blossom gave me an incredulous look, I was acting so much out of my normal disposition and Blossom definitely noticed. But nonetheless she let me in with one eyebrow raised curiously, I was lucky that Blossom knew when to stop asking questions, if one of my sisters answered the door they would pry the information from you. Then I realized how lucky I was that Blossom answered the door, if it were her sister Buttercup or her brother, Bruce, I wouldn't know what I would do. I took a deep breath, and walked inside.

* * *

I was in my room reading a book (just for fun) on my bed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked. No one answered and I quietly got off my bed and opened the door.

To my surprised Berserk was standing there, her head down with a light blush on her face.

"Berserk what are you-"

"Brad, may I please come in?" she cut me off and spoke in a low voice, nonetheless I let her in and then closed the door.

"So Berserk, what brings you to my room?" I was rubbing the back of my head waiting for a response. She took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Brad I have to tell you something important?"

"Well, what-"

"Please don't talk until im fully finished what I am saying." She requested, I listened and shut up.

She took another deep breath, "Brad, what im about to say may be shocking to you but it's true," I gulped," Im just going to come on out with." She closed her eyes and took another deep breath," Brad, I have liked you for years and I want to know if you like me too?" she asked. Her eyes were still closed, waiting for me to respond. I was dumbfounded; I mean SHE LIKED ME FOR A FEW YEARS!!!!! I didn't even have a clue, she snuck a peek at me through one of her eyes. I was still deep in thought thinking, I never thought of her that way, well now that I am, maybe I do like her? I pondered over these questions and she was being very patient. I was just about to give my reply until a loud bang came from downstairs. We both ran outside and looked over the railing, there downstairs was a black haired girl with spiky who yelled, "OKAY, WHERE IS MY SISTER!?"

It was Brute and she was calling for Berserk , who grew angrier at her sister for busting in when I was about to give her my answer. "Bruuuute" she hissed, this girl was seething anger from every pore of her body, I stepped back. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" she yelled with her fist clenched, and her red eyes blazing glaring at her sister on the first floor.


	7. Brad's Answer?

I flew downstairs, my fist cocked back and aimed for her face ready to send her through the wall . . . but that didn't happen. I stopped in front of my sister and just glared at her. I know she was waiting for me to hit her, to send her through the wall like I was supposed to, but I just stood there, glaring at her.

Brute gave me a questioning look as to say "_Why didn't you hit me?_" and I just shrugged. I felt two other pairs of eyes looking at us as Brute leaned over and whispered "We need to go home and pack, remember?"

My eyes widened in realization, I had completely forgot that we had to start packing today because we were going on vacation tomorrow. I smiled at her, "Thanks for telling me. I'll meet you at home okay?"

She gave me an all-knowing smirk, "Alright but don't get too frisky while I'm gone."

I chuckled, "Get outta here." I said and gave her a light shove. "PEACE PEOPLE!" she yelled and left out the door.

I turned around and sweat dropped and the looks I was getting from the two other red-heads. They looked stunned to see me be so mad and then so calm at the blink of an eye. Actually I would be too if I didn't have things to do. I floated upstairs to where Brad was waiting for me to tell him the news.

"I'm sorry but I have to go home because we're going on vacation tomorrow so you can give me your answer then, okay?" I said in a soft tone while looking at anything else but him. Really I was scared about his response because there was a big chance he'd say no. I mean I always act like a tough girl just to get me through things, I guess you could say it was my defense mechanism to keep people away. Even now I don't really have any true friends.

"Alright, well have fun on your trip. Hey where are you going anyway?" He asked me. I finally looked up at him and replied, "We're going to stay at Citysville for a week for a family reunion and then we're going to catch a plane down to Atlanta and go on a cruise from there to Jamaica where we'll stay for a week and then come home. The whole trip all together is about three and half weeks." I disheartedly sighed at how long I would be gone. Brad probably was happy about my long departure.

"Wow, I wish I could go on a trip like that." He stopped to sigh and then continued, "Alright, well have fun and I can't wait until you come back."

Wait a minute, he just said that he couldn't wait until I came back. I looked back up at him to see him smiling at me with a sweet smile, the one that made my heart melt. I just smiled back and waved like a giddy little school girl as I left their house with what newly regained hope I had.

* * *

"So I heard Berserk confessed to you." We knew Berserk had confessed when Brat had gotten that phone call at the mall.

"Yeah, she did." He responded. I tell you, my brother sometimes can be so unemotional sometimes. I hope he wasn't like that to Berserk.

"So what did you say?" I inquired some more. Hopefully he would tell me now and stop me from giving him the begging of a lifetime.

"I didn't say anything. Berserk had to leave to go pack for their vacation so she told me to give her my answer when she got back."

"So do you like her?"

"I don't know Bryant, I just don't know." I left it at that, if Brad didn't know then everybody didn't know.

* * *

"Yes! We're going to the beach, we're going to the beach, we're going to the beach!" I chanted. I was really excited to go because there's a boardwalk and a carnival down there. We go there every year because daddy owns a vacation home down there, but this time it's not just me, Blossom, Buttercup, Bryant, Bruce, and Brad but also Boomer, Butch, Brick, and my best friend Jasmine! We've been best friends since forever and we talk about everything. There are no secrets between us. Jasmine is super pretty with chocolate brown eyes and jet black hair which goes down just past her shoulder blades. She has bangs which are side swept and lavender braces which go well with her tan skin tone. Right now her hair was in a high pony tail as we sat all the way in the back of the van.

"Bubbles we heard you already now please shut up!" Bruce had yelled at me. Everyone gave sounds of agreement.

"Bubbles you've been here like a million times so what's up?" Jasmine asked me. Yeah, Jasmine always tells the truth straight to your face because she cares, but if she lies to you then you've done something to piss her off. Jasmine can be a shy person though and even though she's been asked out like a million times she's never had a boyfriend.

"I'm just excited since everybody is coming with us!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Well I'm excited to because it's my first time coming here with you guys!"She replied just as enthusiastically.

We gave each other a high five and started laughing. That would become another one of our many inside jokes.

"Wow, you guys are hype." Butch said.

We were going to reply until the professor said, "Okay guys we're here. Everybody get out."

* * *

I was just lying on my towel under the umbrella in my lavender bikini. It seemed like everyone was having fun. Bubbles, Blossom, Brad, and Bryant were in the ocean playing around while Buttercup, Butch, and Brick were playing beach volleyball. Even Boomer seemed like he was having fun while he was texting someone right next to me. "Hey Boomer who are you texting?" I said, curiosity getting the best of me as I craned my neck to see the screen.

"Brat." He said while leaning away from me and tilting his phone so I couldn't see it.

"Oh. Hey where are they anyway?"

"They're on vacation. They'll be back on the first week of August."

"Oh." I said stupidly, and returned to my seat. I could see Bryant and Bubbles coming this way from the water. I waved at them and they waved back as they came up to our spot and sat down.

"Hey Boomer stop texting and come in the water with us." Bubbles said with a pout.

Boomer looked at her, sighed, and smiled. "Alright I'm coming." He said as he got up.

"You too Jasmine come on." She waved at me to come with them but I shook my head no.

"No I'll stay here. Plus I don't want to ruin your fun." I gave her a wink and she giggled as she left hand in hand with Boomer off to the water.

I looked at Bryant, "Why aren't you going with them?"I asked with my eyebrow arched.

"Because I'm gonna feel like a third wheel. Plus you seem lonely so I'd rather hang with you." He replied while smiling a big smile.

"Thanks." I smiled back at him, "So what do you wanna do?"

"How about we dig a big hole that we can stay in and then build a wall around it so when the waves come the walls will protect the hole from overflowing." He suggested.

I thought about it for a minute before replying. "Okay. That sounds fun. ", and gave him a smile of approval.

So Bryant grabbed my hand and helped me up as we both started to run to look for the perfect spot for our hole to go.

* * *

**_Hi guys! Sorry i didn't uplaod for while you know stuff happens... anyway im sorry if this chapter didn't turn out like you expected it too but i went back and forth with ideas for this chpter and finally this one settled on me and i liked it. Also there is some foreshadowing in here about a BIG thing that is going to happen later in the story. actually there are going to be many many clues in the chapters up to the event so if you think you know pm me and i'll get bak to you to tell you if you got it. Alrite so review please. IT WAS YOUR REVIEWS AND DEMAND FOR THIS STORY THAT KEPT ME GOING! so thank you and see you next chapter! _=]**


End file.
